As been described in ELSHEEMY, the present invention provides a system that utilizes radio signals and cellular network technologies along with GPS technology. The system consists of a number of electronic units, each one of these units performs a number of programmed functions to achieve a preferred overall operation of the system.
Some of these units include: THE POLICE VEHICLE UNIT, THE ORDINARY VEHICLE UNIT “VEHICLE UNIT”, and THE LOGGING UNIT.